Alto Mare
Alto Mare (Japanese: アルトマーレ Altomare), Italian for "high sea" and also known as the city of water (Japanese: 水の都), is an anime-exclusive town and the setting of Pokémon Heroes: Latios & Latias. In the anime Alto Mare is an isolated island south of Azalea Town. It is accessible via ferries near Cherrygrove City. It is a city of canals; a major mode of transport is by gondola. The city is guarded by the legendary Eon Pokémon Latias and Latios. Many other species of Pokémon can be found in Alto Mare, including Pidgey, Yanma, Murkrow, Quagsire, Chinchou and Remoraid. It is also the site of Alto Mare Museum, where it exhibits the Defense Mechanism of Alto Mare (DMA). The fossil of pre-historic Pokémon, such as Aerodactyl and Kabutops can also be seen in the museum's floor. Lorenzo and his granddaughter, Bianca, are the caretakers of the museum.The Tour de Alto Mare, a water chariot race, is held annually. Trainers race on floating platforms pulled by their Pokémon. One year, the competition was won by Misty and her Corsola. Winners are awarded a medal, depicting Latias and Latios. The secret garden, where Latias and Latios reside, is found near the museum. Located in a small pond is the Soul Dew. If removed, it can be used to control the DMA, but this will cause all the water to drain from the city. Therefore, it is the responsibility of the two Eon Pokémon to protect the Soul Dew. In The Wrath of Alto Mare Our heroes are heading to Alto Mare on a nice vacation, there they meet Aladar, his family, and Quasimodo there as well. And there they see that the museum is better than ever and they meet Ash and his friends. However, unknown to anyone, Sunset Shimmer, Trixie (equine and human), the Dazzlings, and Starlight Glimmer are after the guardians of Alto Mare, "Latios and Latias". And Megatrain, Starsmoke, the Nightmare Family and Cerberus have an army to attack Alto Mare to kill the Moon Spirit and Princess Luna. And Sideshow Bob, Regirock, Regice, and Registeel are at the city as well. Skyla sees the statues of Latios and Latias and Ash explains about them, later as the foals explore the city they see a girl who greets them and runs away. Later, Trixie (equine) sees that it's Latias and they've chased her down but the foals stopped them. Then, Sideshow Bob and the Regies walk up and unexpectedly they've attack the girls. As Regice chases the foals and the girl Sharon saves them just in time, and Elsa freezes Regice in his tracks. They soon later reunite with the others, and the Nightmares, Cerberus, Megatrain, and Starsmoke are getting close to Alto Mare. The foals see the girl again and chased her to a Secret Garden and their they meet Latios and the girl reveals that she's Latias. And Brian finds them and smiles to see his 2 old friends again, after playing with the legendary Pokemon Brian shows them the Soul Dew and they leave. However, the girls robots sees them and flies away. That night, while sleeping the girls attack and captured Latios! While latias retreats to get help, Sunset Shimmer gets the Soul Dew and they head off to the museum. Then, Latias sightshares our heroes what the girls are doing. Then, the Nightmares, Megatrain and Starmoke arrive! As our the Trainbots battle the rest of our heroes get Latios. They soon stop Trixie (human) from the Defense Meganizim just in time. Then Nightmare Moon grabs the Moon Spirit, and prepares to kill it but Ernie arrives that the Dark Side needs the moon but Nightmare Moon kills it! Ernie kills the Stormtroopers, soon Thomas and the Trainbots battle Megatrain. Luna soon then dies, as the girls fled they've encounter Sideshow Bob and the Regies and are in a gun fight, Bob kills Sonata, Aria, and Starlight Glimmer. Grieving for the lost of Luna the moon spirit shines down on Yuna and turns her to a alicorn-like spirit, and kills the Nightmares, Cerberus, Starmoke, Trixie (equine), Sunset Shimmer, Adagio, and Megatrain and destroys the army. And then, when the moon was brought back Luna awakens! On their last day, our heroes farewell, Ash, Quasimodo, Aladar, their friends, Latios, and Latias. And Ernie, Sideshow Bob, and the Regies leave quietly. Trivia *Alto Mare is the first movie-made city based on a real city outside Japan. *The large numbers of Pidgey found in Alto Mare seems to be a reference to the pigeons of Venice. *A gate in Alto Mare that Team Rocket tries to climb over features an image of Entei. *Alto Mare contains a lot of Easter eggs, such as a gondola based on Lugia and some (mural) drawings that resemble Pokémon. *Alto Mare is based on Venice, Italy. * Gallery Category:Locations Category:Cities Category:Places